


爱慕

by mygeneration1106



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-D&E
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygeneration1106/pseuds/mygeneration1106
Summary: 一辆来自2016年的无后续破三轮。
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 2





	爱慕

**Author's Note:**

> (伪)强奸犯盒 X 律师嗨  
> 设定踩雷不要看

很早以前我就有这种感觉。  
——我被人跟踪了。  
那个男人不太高，身材瘦削，身上是不变的藏青色风衣和一条黑色牛仔裤。 大概全身上下最亮眼的就是那条红黑格子的围巾了，尽管这种搭配早已烂大街，但我不得不在慌张一瞥之后承认，他把这身穿得很有型。  
我猜他并不知道我很早就注意到了他。  
这个很有型的男人，在我注意了两个星期后终于有所行动。  
现在他正站在我的面前,而我们两个是标准的壁咚姿势，并且我是靠在墙上的一方。说实话我不太喜欢，因为压迫感。  
我尝试推开他，可是他还是那副诡异的笑容。我想我得对他改观了。  
因为他不仅是一个穿衣有型的男人，他的脸也同他的身材一样瘦削，但并不显虚弱，反而和他单眼皮的双眼一同凸显着他的锐利与强势。  
脊背靠着的墙壁冰冷，我不难想象自已正在靠着的墙壁有多脏——这是一条暗巷，在我左手边十米处有一个常年连城市清洁员都不想靠近的垃圾桶。  
说实话，这里的味道也很怪。  
但是，没什么比眼前这个男人更奇怪的了。  
他以这种近乎绑架的方式，正式地出现在我面前，却一言不发。  
僵局大概持续了四五分钟，我终于不能忍受，抬头仰视这个男人，稳住有一丝不受控的嗓音: “有事快说。”  
我是一个精明的律师，我懂得用最短的话、最有力的证据来主宰一场官司，仿佛法庭上我才是裁决官。我的高傲与自尊让我现在临危不惧，我猜这个男人不敢把我怎样。  
我自学过一点犯罪心理学——当然，这不是谦虛，的的确确只有一点，来源于我从省图书馆借来的那本厚厚的——我也忘了叫什么名字的书，只翻了两页就再也没打开过了。  
当然，这责任也不能完全归咎于我。当时有一个棘手的强奸案，原告是一个十六岁小姑娘，私生活不检点结果被父母发现，小姑娘将全部责任推到了那个倒霉货身上，咬死了说是被强迫。法庭上看她的父母哭得要死要活，我倒是觉得有些不值。  
总之，犯罪心理学是没再研究了，我毕竟不是警官先生。我只需要用最短的时间，为我的原告牟取最大的利益。啊不，赔偿。或者为我的被告压缩服刑时间。这种东西双面性太强，比如那场强奸案，我自认为，如果是被告先找上我，那么他根本不需要失去五年之久的自由。  
眼前的男人实在令人琢磨不透,他捏着我的领带，调皮地卷在手指上，一圈一圈。  
我依然气定神闲，同他一样。  
“你没有一点害怕?  
他的眼里带笑，我更认定他不会把我怎样了。  
“我想我们并不认识。“我用同样镇定的语调回复。  
"啊。律师先生这四年里一定又赢了不少官司， 不然怎么会忘记我这个倒霉鬼呢?”  
他的话里透着讥讽。可我听不懂。  
“四年前那场官司你赢得干脆利落，法庭上的你性感极了，李东海律师。”他要流氓似的靠近我：湿湿的舌头卷着我的耳垂，发出淫靡的水声。“看见你一张一合的小嘴 ，我就无法停止地想象我的肉棒在它里面肆意抽插、被软肉紧紧包裹。退庭以后，我去厕所撸了一发。说实话，那里的空气不太好，但我头一次那么爽。”  
我云里雾里的听着，一言不发。他又咬了咬我的耳垂，细语道:“比跟那个女孩上床时还要爽。"  
原来是四年前的强奸案的被告，我从业以来只接过那么一次强奸案。  
明确他的身份以后,我还是不明白他的来意，还有如此暧昧的行为。甚至到他顶胯同我的西裤裤裆摩擦时，我还是没有明白。  
“所以先生，你找上我，为了让我祝贺您提前一年出狱吗?”  
他哑然失笑，修长的手指慢条斯理地解开我的领带，以及我的衬衫扣子。  
“现在还不明白? ”  
我想，他问这句话的时候，我还没有明白。但下一秒我就明白了，因为他修长的手指已经开始解开我的腰带，甚至在我伸手阻挡时反扣住我的手腕。  
再下一秒——我的手就已经与强奸犯先生的下体隔着布料有一次接触了。  
这是从我当律师起，第一次慌乱。  
他似乎很享受我的这种慌乱，另一只手也在黑暗中摩挲起我的下体。  
更可怕的是，我根本无法反抗他。  
“律师先生，这是我人生中的第一次强奸。对象是你，我很荣幸。“他略带讥讽地调侃，眯起的双眼正一丝不苟地打量着我。  
“我劝你别做傻事。“我的声音不太平稳，发际间是细细密密的汗。  
“傻事？律师先生，这是我做过的最聪明的事。”  
他的手指拉开我的西裤裤链，还是一如既往的慢条斯理，反而是我自乱阵脚。  
常年坐办公室的律师，当然难以凭借自身力量反抗这位经历了四年劳改的罪犯先生。我开始企图用自己最擅长的方面——讲道理，来攻陷他。  
“你不怕再以同样的罪名进监狱?“我双眼直视这个男人，我赌他在意这四年。  
男人似乎开始思索什么，可手上的动作毫不减慢，我已经被他脱得下身只有一条内裤了。  
“那也终于算是名副其实了。”  
我只好闭嘴，这个男人要难对付得多。  
于是我的内裤也沦陷了。  
他修长的手指终于不再隔着布料与我接触，但也没直接接触。他的手指在我的臀沟处打圈摩擦，我也不可自制地想到：那根手指狠狠插入时，两根三根时。  
我竟然十分兴奋，才注意到早就扬起头的前面，又有些难堪。  
可他没有让我失望。  
只一根手指就让我爽得射了。  
他轻笑着揶揄我:“没想到禁欲的律师先生竟然那么骚。”  
我闭口不言。  
他舔了舔我的耳垂，我的白衬衫被他推到嘴边，他的呼吸在我耳边喷洒，他在魅声勾引我：“叼住。”  
我照做。  
他开始玩弄两个可爱的小玩意儿，我被刺激得打颤，眼里蒙上一层水雾。  
他狠狠地叼弄着我，在我身上随便地刻下他的印记。  
他在我耳边低声说：“记住我，律师先生。我叫——李赫宰，重复一遍。”  
我记得他。  
我颤着声重复道：“李……李赫宰……啊！”  
没有更多的前戏，他整根没入时，挑眉问我:“为什么不挣脱?”  
我保持沉默，总不好说力量悬殊，难以敌对。  
“其实是早就兴奋得腿软了吧？”他挑了挑眉，在月光下异常好看。  
我像是被戳中痛处的野猫，反嘴咬上他的唇，问他:“那你为什么来找上我?  
空气旖旎，月光朦胧，他轻轻吻住我的嘴角。  
“大概——是因为爱慕已久。

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter ID：mygeneration1106  
> Thanks for your likes.  
> 谢谢喜欢。


End file.
